Shikamaru Private Detective
by helovestowrite
Summary: As Shikamaru tries to earn money by becoming detective , he takes cases no one else would see the life of a troubled detective


Shikamaru- Private Detective of Konoha

I don't own Naruto...now on to the show...

Shikamaru's P.O.V

It was a cold, dark, gloomy day as I sat in my chair awaiting any troublesome client to hire me.

Seriously I needed the damn money the freaking landlord lady threatened to throw me out that ugly old witch how troublesome.

Anyways, as I was in my private headquarters studying a book for dummies, some one was knocking at my door.

Normal P.O.V

The banging of the door seemed urgent from what Shikamaru could figure and hurried to the door only to find the most unlikely person at the door...

" Orochimaru??? How troublesome, you know I have to report to lady Tsunade of your arrival of course."

" Please don't I came in my hour of need sir Shikamaru... I won't attack Konoha and leave you all alone if you help please." begged the Snake Sannin.

The worst part was that although Shikamaru was trying to study him to see if he was lying, the sheman began to cry right in front of him. When a Sannin cries you know they're telling the truth.

/Damn what troublesome sheman he is but I do need the money./

" Fine but on those conditions and you pay me a thousand ryou."

" Very well."

" So start from the beginning..."

" Well it all started when me and sasuke-kun we walking through the forest together. I was trying to hold his hands and all he kept thinking was about his brother. What does his brother have that I don't?" with envy asked Oroch.

As for Shikamaru he really felt like vomiting, wondering why in the bloody hell did he take up Orochimaru as a client.

" Well can you get to the least disgusting troublesome part of what do you want me to do?" asked a scared and very bothered Shikamaru.

" I want you to spy on my sweet Sasuke-kun and see if he's cheating on me." smiled the evil snake man.

So far his job had already started like a frickin' circus, with the freak show in the beginning life indeed was not well for Mr. Nara.

" Ok since I need the money I'll take the case but let me assure you it might take a few days to a few weeks so hang in there or something."

" Oh thank you Mr. Nara for helping me in my darkest hour this shall not go unnoticed." cried the Snake Sannin.

/ What a drag to see such an ugly man cry, why couldn't I have chosen something better to make money than this troublesome job./

Two hours after the meeting..

Shikamaru had gotten into to the forest with his brown long raincoat and fancy hat as he took out his binoculars . Sources had told him earlier that Sasuke could be found at the gay bar in Rock village.

" Aww man this job sucks why couldn't I just have taken the eviction...too late to get out of this... troublesome life." sighed the lazy boy.

After a few hours of hanging on the tree , there he spotted Sasuke making out with Kabuto.

/OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!!! TROUBLESOME GAYLORD!!!/ was what Shikamaru yelling in his head.

After vomiting for an hour , Shikamaru ran straight back to his office, where he just took a nap.

Orochimaru was very nervous about what he was going to find out.

/I hope your not cheating on me Sasuke-kun, I'm the only man who loves you. OH GOD I'M GONNA CRY/ was what Oroch saying in his head.

The Snake sannin had finally arrived to the office of Shikamaru and after a long pause he finally knocked the door only to not get a response. So after a long beating on the door Shikamaru finally opened...

"Hi ." was all Orochimaru said as he went inside the office.

" Well... I got some bad news and worse news..."

" Well what is it?" asked the Sannin as he silently wept.

" First off, that troublesome Sasuke is cheating on you..."

The Sannin fell on his knees crying his gay heart out.

" Secondly its with your friend, Kabuto."

" Kabuto that son of a ..."

" Whatever, just give me the money already troublesome Sannin."

" Thank you so much ...I gotta go.."

As the snake sannin went to take care of a certain traitor, not Sasuke, Shikamaru just sighed.

" Well we got the freak show out of the way I wonder who's next..."

I hope you enjoyed our chapter...next up Tsunade on how she can win a beauty pageant or Temari hunting down our favorite dumb blonde...

Pairings: ShikaXTen-Ten NarutoX Temari ShinoX Ino KibaXSakura ChojiX Hinata

Whooooooow not the same pairings... i hate same pairings... 


End file.
